1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of convertible soft tops for sport utility and similar vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Convertible soft tops are very popular with owners of sport utility and similar vehicles. Among other things, they offer the owner the option of being able to lower the top for an open air experience or raise it to be covered and protected from the elements. In doing so, it is important that the design of the top be easy and convenient to operate. This is particularly desirable as the change from the lowered or collapsed position to the raised or covered position often must be made fairly quickly and many times in inclement weather. It is also desirable that the top including its frame occupy as little space as possible in its lowered or collapsed position.
With this and other ideas in mind, the present invention was developed. In it, a convertible soft top is provided that can be easily and quickly moved between its raised and lowered positions. Additionally, the basic design of the foldable and collapsible frame permits it to be adapted for use with extended length vehicles. In such vehicles, the rear portion or deck of the basic vehicle design is extended to create more space yet the front end as well as the driver and front passenger areas and much of the other structure and dimensions often remain essentially the same. Consequently, the frame of the convertible top and in particular the front bow often cannot simply be designed to pivot about an axis midway between its raised and lowered positions. Rather, as in the present invention, a more sophisticated arrangement for the pivotal axis is necessary. Other features of the present invention also include the addition of a sunroof to the convertible soft top and supporting structure to facilitate its safe and efficient operation between open and closed positions.